


There's a First Time for Everything

by Jakei



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Hentai, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Smut, Top Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakei/pseuds/Jakei
Summary: For so long, Chi-Chi has dreamed of marrying Goku, having children, a loving household, the hole nine yards. But is she up to the task as far as the next step once the marriage ceremony comes to a completion?
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	There's a First Time for Everything

The cool softness of the silky material was pressed up on against from two backs of two different people. A refreshing sigh had been let by them both simultaneously. From all that had happened early on this morning, it was about time they got a break. 

Two newly weds in bed for the first time, not only since they got married, but since they've known one another in the first place. After the wedding was announced, no time was wasted and the couple got right into it. Courtesy of a very renowned and rich peer of theirs, the plans of the wedding were laid out quickly and conscientiously. 

"Man, I'm just about beat and I didn't even get to train today." The man that had just opened his mouth was known as Son Goku, an eccentric guy, but one of pure-heart. From as long as Chi-Chi, the bride, remembered, she wanted to be with him. Many appreciated and adored Goku for his abnormal prowess and knack to protect the world, but that wasn't what she fell in love with him for, not when she first saw him. There had to be something more. 

"At least you got a good meal, right?"

"Oh, yeah!" Goku said, voice full of glee, "you're the best cook ever! Makes me wish I married you sooner!"

"Oh, Goku," Chi-Chi blushed and playfully nudged his forearm with her elbow. "I'm glad to know you like it."

"Yeah..." Goku then looked down. From a brief self-inspection he noticed that he hadn't taken off his own dress shoes yet. From all that took place earlier, he couldn't imagine doing anything else than eating and lying down for a moment to catch a break prior to softly drifting off to sleep. "damn..." he frowned. 

"What's the matter?" Chi-Chi asked. 

Goku lifted up both of his legs, showing Chi-Chi his pristine white shoes. "I hafta' take these off." He then let his foot fall back down just over the edge of the bed. "But I don't wanna..."

"Are you that exhausted, Goku?"

"Well, yeah..." he told her, "that preacher guy was startin' to bore me with all his talkin'. I'on know know why, but the way he talked made me sleepy."

"Hahaaha," Chi-Chi stifled her laughter by pressing the palm of her hand against her mouth, "my goodness, I felt the same way. Marriage is nothing like how you see them on t.v. and magazines."

"Yeah, I guess." Goku just had to agree with her there. He didn't know very much about television, and especially magazines. The only magazines he had been familiar with growing up were the ones that Muten Roshi read. Chi-Chi then suddenly lifted herself up, immediately letting out a big huff afterwards. "I guess I really am more tired, huh? I couldn't have done that so quickly, even if I wanted to."

"I bet you'd get up if I made more food," Chi-Chi teased. 

"Are you?" Goku asked, his eyes lighting up at the very thought of it. 

"Goku, why would I?" Chi-Chi asked, "didn't you say you were full?"

"Well, yeah..." Goku's eyes drifted off. "but still..." Chi-Chi reached over to grab Goku's shoes and took them off for him. The pair of shoes fell over to the ground, following his socks. When Chi-Chi took off his shoes, he felt like a bunch of dead weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Ah, man, thanks Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi reached for Goku's pants, but then came to a pause. For a few seconds, she remained there, thinking about something. 

Sex to be exact. 

She's heard about it, albeit never saw it, much less done it herself with anyone else. To be frank, she was still a virgin, but naive she really wasn't. Only such a thing she was when it came to her husband. As far as sex did go, she knew that such things led to children, a very big thing when it came to marriage itself. When it came to marrying Goku, she knew she wanted kids right after. That was how it was supposed to go after all, right?

"Goku...?" she just about muttered. 

Chi-Chi spoke so low that Goku had barely managed to make out what she said, it seeming somewhat like a whisper of sorts. But, the man was used to people calling his name so many times that if one was to even mouth it out, there was a possibility of hearing it. "Yes?"

"Since we're married and all, don't you think it's time we...." 

Goku raised a brow. If Chi-Chi was trying to get Goku to comprehend covert implications, then she was trying with the wrong guy. "we...what, Chi-Chi?"

"If we have kids," Chi-Chi told Goku. 

"Oh! Why, do we need kids?"

Chi-Chi nodded her head, confirming his question to be a definite yes. "Children is an integral part of marriage, Goku. If we're to make this real, we need kids. That way we can be a true family!" The more she spoke on the topic, the more anxious she was getting about it. The thought of having children to grow up successful in life all the while having a strong, great husband by her side seemed all too perfect...

Too good to be true, in fact. 

"Well..." Goku then shrugged, "Sure! But...there's one thing."

Her heart skipped a beat. Was there something that would prevent them from having kids, something she looked forward to a great majority of her life. If so, then the fantasy Chi-Chi had laid out from the moment she was a little girl wouldn't come out fruitfully, only to be crushed by one simple handicapped. "W-Well..what is it?"

"We have to find out where babies come from!" Goku told her. 

Chi-Chi's shoulders hunched down quickly the moment those nine words exited Goku's mouth. A sigh of relief was what she gave prior to rubbing her head and giving a soft chuckle. "Really, Goku? You don't know where babies come from?"

Then again, she's asking the guy who thought marriage was something he could eat. 

"Nuh-uh," Goku said, shaking his head, "where are they located? I mean, I used to be a baby and I was found in the wilderness, and I've seen many babies in the city...so they could be anywhere." The more he thought about it, the more his mind drifted off to the most extraordinary possibilities. "But babies have parents and parents aren't just gonna give their kids away...unless they throw 'em in the mountains like mine did!" A grin formed over his face. "That's where we're gonna find our kid, Chi-Chi: the woods."

Chi-Chi's head fell down into the soft cushions of their bed. Her laughter would have been painfully hysterical had not the sounds been muffled by the sheets. Goku was left with a confused look on his face. Son didn't get if something he said or did was funny. And if so, what? 

Chi-Chi couldn't believe it. Goku was the most innocent person ever. To think that a beauty like him never happened to bed a woman before. If he didn't know how children were made, nonetheless where they came from, then it could be safely assumed that Goku never even underwent the process of copulation, not even for the simple leisure that it reaped.

Her head then slowly came up as her laughter did eventually manage to die out. She was still chuckling a bit, but the hard laughter she couldn't control beforehand did decline. "Goku, it takes two to make a baby."

"Two what?"

_Okay, now if I'm going to explain this to him, I can't be vague._

For her to explain something to Goku, Chi-Chi would have to be as detailed as possible when it came to trying to explain such a topic. If there was one single mishap in her explaining, then Goku could take it wrong and it might end up horrible for the both of them. 

"Okay, Goku..." Chi-Chi started, "for babies to be made, a man and a woman has to be together and..." she closed her eyes. How was she, a virgin, going to explain how to make kids with Goku? The saying two negatives make a positive sure as hell wasn't going to fit in this scenario!

"And what?" Goku asked, hoping she would explain. If they were going to have babies, then he needed to know. 

Chi-Chi took in a deep breath. Just explaining it was far too much for her to stomach. Besides, she didn't really think he was going to get it. Goku, as she quickly learned, was more of a hand's on person so you can't just tell him one thing and expect the most anticipated result. No, you had to show him - guide him, even. "It's better if we just do it, Goku."

"Are you sure, Chi-Chi? I mean, I don't want to mess up."

She nodded. "Yeah, Goku. Just let me worry about it, okay?"

"Fine, Chi-Chi." Goku did as told and just laid there. The sun outside their window was going down, at a much quicker pace now. The red warm light that was being given off by the bright sun was coming to a close quickly, rendering it much darker in the room. 

The sheets of the bed ruffled as Chi-Chi slowly crawled her way up to Goku. Her slow movements made him confused, but he didn't do anything. He simply went with the motion.

As told, he remained still. As her face became closer to that of his own, Goku could feel the warm breath overcoming his own dry lips. For some unexplainable reason, Chi-Chi had her eyes closed the entire time she came closer to him. Goku's eyes, in fact, widened, from the very moment that their lips touched one another's. 

Goku placed his hands on her shoulders and quickly lifted her off him. Chi-Chi had a face of sudden surprise at Goku's quick reaction. "W-What?" she asked, breathing a bit heavier than usual. 

"What are you doing?" Goku asked, totally bewildered. 

"Goku..." Chi-Chi grabbed him by his hands and gently rubbed them. Goku's body was extremely tense, much more than her own. She now knew that despite her lack of experience, much equal to that of Goku's, it was up to her to steer the ship. "trust the process, okay?"

Goku was worried, but he couldn't just deny. If they were going to make children, like Chi-Chi said, then he had to do this. "O-Okay..." he slowly let his hands fall back down. 

Like the first time, Chi-Chi leaned in against Goku and pressed her soft wet lips against his. Goku had his eyes open for a short moment, but he felt a deep chill go down his spine right to the very point of where his tail used to be. 

He felt relaxed. 

Calm.

He couldn't explain the feeling, but he liked it. 

Getting in the moment as well, Goku, like Chi-Chi, closed his eyes.

For what felt like 3 minutes of passionate kissing, after 30 seconds, Chi-Chi pulled her face back from her husband's. Her eyes fluttered when she saw Goku's face. Looking into his wide, innocent eyes, all kid-like, made her blush. She was feeling aroused. The chilling sensations that went down her spine moments ago consistently were a lot less frequent at this point. The moist feeling down there made her brush her thighs against one another, causing her to begin to stimulate her own pleasure. 

"Heheh."

Goku just smiled. Chi-Chi seemed very happy now and the good vibes were extremely contagious. These actions were extremely foreign and a total novelty to the both of them, but to say that there was no pleasure in it so far would be an outright lie, despite how weird it felt for the newly wedded couple.

Just sitting down, Chi-Chi felt a big bulge in Goku's pants. It rubbing against her vaginal area by even the slightest of movements started to cause an extremely hot feeling in between her legs, as if she was pre-heating. Suffice to say that this only caused her to get much more into it. Goku's eyes followed the hands of his wife, which were slowly undoing the buttons on his white pants. 

Is this apart of the process, too? Goku thought internally. He wanted to ask, but recalled Chi-Chi telling him to trust the process, so he made sure to not object to anything. All he had to do was follow her lead and he would ultimately be in the clear. He just hoped that all of this feel-good weirdness could get them a kid out of it like Chi-Chi said that it would. 

As she undid his pants, Chi-Chi pulled them down. It was smooth going until she reached a bump. 

His dick was in the way. 

Chi-Chi pulled the front part of Goku's pants up and pulled down, just to get the rest. "Now...lift your back up, Goku."

"O-Okay..." Goku did so, making it easier for Chi-Chi to remove the pants.

Once they were out of the way, Goku remained in his white trousers. Having pushed herself back a bit, she could see a large point rubbing against them. If it were to continue growing, the undergarments Goku had on would be on the verge of tearing. 

_I can't believe..._

She was mesmerized by it. She hadn't removed his boxers yet and it seemed to be so big? Was it really? There was only one way to find out. 

"Take off your shirt, Goku."

No verbal response came from Goku as he just did as told. Chi-Chi, still in her wedding dress, began to remove her own clothing as well. Seconds pass and the suit as well as the dress worn by the couple equally dropped to the floor at once. 

Goku was practically nude now, only in his underwear. Chi-Chi was as well, in white bra and panties, equal to the same color. Her breasts weren't too big, but indeed ample. Her pink nipples could be seen just a bit through the transparent bra. 

"Chi-Chi," Goku said her name. 

"What is it, Goku?"

Son pointed down at to which Chi-Chi primarily mistook for his thick shaft. "You peed on yourself."

Chi-Chi looked down at her white panties and noticed a white spot there. To see that was a real shock to her. It did look so much as if she urinated herself that Chi-Chi almost made the mistake of believing she did without noticing. 

But she couldn't have. 

She would know if she had to use it. If anything, that's what being excited did for her. "No." Chi-Chi placed her palm at the very bulge of Goku's underwear, getting a feel for it. One simple touch and it twitched. "Ah?" 

"Hehe, sorry..." Goku apologized, "I couldn't control it."

"No, it's okay." Chi-Chi gulped down hard. Now was the moment to see. Chi-Chi grabbed at the end of Goku's boxers and pulled them down. The bulge went in a downward direction as well, being taken by the sudden force. When they did came off, his erect penis stood up erect, throbbing as it was shown. 

Oh, my god. 

The length of his penis was nothing longer than a regular pencil.

But the girth.

My god. 

It looked like a tree trunk, with no hair at all, totally clean shaven. Veins were surrounding it entirely as she got a good view of it. The head could be seen through the white foreskin Goku had and it was quite big as well. She wondered if it would be able to fit. The length of it wasn't something that had her worried, but the natural size of it. 

"What now?" Goku asked softly.

Goku's innocent, high-pitched voice snapped Chi-Chi right back to reality. "Now..." she didn't finish her sentence. Her hands reached for Goku's thick cock and she firmly gripped the palm of her hand around it. Though she tried to get it all, her fingers didn't manage to meet her thumb. 

"Ah..." Goku let out a low moan. The warm and slightly moist feeling from Chi-Chi's hand made him feel especially different, but in a good way. He couldn't control his penis, which was pulsating constantly like. 

"Wow..." Chi-Chi muttered. As she held it in her hand, she could barely keep it in place. She knew why not, but it looked so alluring, something that was just telling her to try it. 

She needed to taste it. 

Goku shut his eyes closed tight went he felt Chi-Chi's warm lips wrap around the head of his cock. Both of them gave out a moan, one muffled and the other seeming restricted. 

When she saw it standing up like that, there was a calling to her. She couldn't resist the temptation of putting it there. From a bit of sucking, the foreskin of Goku's penis came back, showing the head of his member in clear view. Though before it appeared dry, her saliva mixed with Goku's aroused juices made his heavy dick appeared lubricated to the extreme - so much that Chi-Chi swore she could see her reflection through it.

Chi-Chi almost choked at the taste of pre-cum in her mouth. "Are you okay?" Goku asked. 

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Chi-Chi crawled up at Goku and started to kiss his pelvis. Little simple pecks of the lips pressed against his lower abdomen up until his chest, all around his body. Goku loved the soft kisses. The sensation of Chi-Chi's thighs rubbing against the side of his dick made him purr lowly. 

Chi-Chi stood up a bit and grabbed Goku's penis. With her other hand, she slowly removed her panties. Her untouched vagina was bright pink and exclusively wet, there being clear juices running down her legs. Lowering herself, the simple touch of Goku's head pushing against her labia elicited a moan from her, as it did Goku. 

With a slow motion, she sank lower. The first time of someone entering her body was a bit painful, but joyous all at once. The lubrication provided to her eased the pain and gave her more contentment. Her head came back in one full motion when it all entered, stretching her pussy. The feeling of getting it stretched out for the first time rendered Chi-Chi a sharp pain. Unbeknownst to her, luckily enough, her constant practice in Martial Arts that aided in physical wear and tear, also contributed to making her hymen less of a problem for the big special day. Still, that didn't mean she didn't get any sensation.

"AHH!!" She threw her face into Goku's chest, gripping tightly at his shoulders. "Goku..." she softly moaned into his ear. Now she was truly excited. Her legs started to shake as the feeling of her pussy starting to throb caused her to get more excited as Goku's big dick slid in and out of her warm walls, going against them, and even poking her in "certain spots."

"Chi-Chi..." Goku said back. Not once growing up did Son Goku ever touch his penis, unless it was to urinate. The mere thought of sexual pleasure never crossed his mind - not even masturbation. This was all new to him and asides from eating and fighting...this would have to be pretty high on his list of things to do.

Rocking of the bed began to take place and the room was filled with the sounds of two people who thoroughly enjoyed their sweet, love-making session. Chi-Chi grabbed at Goku's hands and threw his palms onto her ass, making him squeeze it. 

"Yes..." she squealed. "Goku!!" 

Making an effort herself this time, Chi-Chi started to throw her ass up and down. Slapping sounds from her ass clapping against his pelvis and balls with the combination of relentless gasps and moans echoed through the entire house, with the headboard of their bed being pounded against the wall due to their incessant motion.

The pain was gone and there was nothing but satisfaction. Goku's warm cock deep inside her gave a chill down her spine - one nothing like the ones just moments before she started. The chill meant that she was close. She could feel it. She quickly raised the upper half of her body and removed her bra, which was thrown to the ground as well. 

"Goku..." 

Chi-Chi's ample breasts bounced up and down with each thrust executed. Goku, deep into her warm parts, was moaning loudly. Chi-Chi was tight, extremely tight. His sensitive cock couldn't take it anymore. 

"Chi-Chi..." he pulled her down and buried his nose into her neck. "Chi-Chi..." with each time Goku said her name, he increased the pace at which he slammed his balls against her. 

The hard feeling of urination started to overcome Goku. His initial instinct was to hold it in, but the more he thrusted away, the harder it was. The headboard slamming against the wall didn't stop, the slapping of Chi-Chi's ass against his thighs didn't, thus, nor did he. 

He let go. 

And like a volcano, a great thick amount of semen erupted from the hole of the head of his cock and inside the warm walls that belonged to his wife. "Ah...ah..." Goku froze as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. 

The sensation of ejaculating inside a woman for the first time in his life was something he had never felt before. For five seconds, he felt like he was in a world of complete bliss. The semen didn't stop flowing out and just continued. 

The feeling was almost as good as eating.

Chi-Chi clenched Goku tightly against her, gladly inviting all the hot jizz into her. She pressed her head against her husband's sweaty hard rock chest, panting heavily. His dick throbbing made her moan every few seconds. It just wouldn't stop.

"G-Goku..." she lecherously uttered.

Despite the relentlessness of his penis, which was kept pulsating (also yet to go flaccid), he enjoyed the feeling. "Chi-Chi...?" he asked. 

"yes?"

"Let's do that again."

She then smiled. As much as that took out of her, she was willing to go another round. The feeling of euphoria she had at the final moments of their first session was just too good to pass up again. 

Surely if they kept this up, they'd have kids in no time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a draft I've had finished since June 11th of 2019; just got around to posting it with a few revisions and edits. Overall, it's the same thing. Did I do good on a smut-centered one-shot? I think I did, but opinions would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
